


You’re such a hotshot, honey

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Is Actually Safe Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, No Condom, Praise Kink, Unsafe Sex, post-stanley cup victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With the excitement still running hotly in their blood, there was no one that bore in mind that their captain, the owner of three goals and two assists in the final, the Jack Zimmermann, was nowhere to be seen.Jack Zimmermann, see, was tied up against the bed board in his hotel room.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuppyWillGraham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/gifts).



> This work was written as a response to [this Tumblr post](http://snowystater.tumblr.com/post/151762700268/concept-bitty-wearing-nothing-but-his-favorite) by Jack, which reads "concept: bitty, wearing nothing but his favorite zimmermann jersey, riding jack in bed. praising his boyfriend for his level of skill during one of his hockey games and calling him “hotshot”."

The after party was going at full speed. In the dining room on the bottom floor of the hotel they were staying at, the Stanley cup was passed between every Providence player – rounding back up at Snowy’s side the most often, as a team token of respect towards their goalie. With the excitement still running hotly in their blood, there was no one that bore in mind that their captain, the owner of three goals and two assists in the final, _the_ Jack Zimmermann, was nowhere to be seen.

Jack Zimmermann, see, was tied up against the bed board in his hotel room.

They, Eric and Jack both, had saved this part of their sexual experimentation until Jack was done with the season. Eric had secretly hoped – and then cursed himself for even _wishing_ for such things, doing his best to neutralize the thought by knocking on wood – that Providence would be outplayed earlier. But seeing Jack now, arms high up above his head and nothing but a necklace Eric had given him for good luck, eyes shining bright as an after effect of the adrenaline and the endorphins running through his body, a lazy grin on his face and eager to what was to come—

Eric supposed the wait had been worth it.

The letters, addressed to _Mr. Bittle_ and _Mr. Zimmermann_ , had arrived several weeks earlier. Jack hadn’t been home at the time, and so Eric had tucked the letters away in his wait for his boyfriend to come home. When he had finally arrived, three days later, Eric had forgotten all about them.

It had taken them three searches through the entire apartment before Eric remembered where he had placed them. Two days before the Stanley Cup final, they had found them. The two days of waiting had caused more anxiety in Eric than his last finals’ week had done. The wait ended just an hour before the game, when Jack found the time to sneak away for a minute to meet Eric by the bathroom. Ripping their letters open, a gasp and a sigh had escaped Eric. Jack had just smiled.

“You’re clean?” Jack asked. Eric only nodded. “Me, too.”

They didn’t have time for a quickie right there and then, though Eric wish they had. A quick kiss had to do, and despite the innocence in it, Eric had felt himself shift in his pants.

And then Jack had gone out to play the best game of his life.

Eric took his time admiring Jack’s body. His muscles were still swollen after the blood pumping game. Small bruises where he had been lightly checked had already had the time to fully bloom during their post-game interviews and the celebratory dinner Jack had shared with his team. The scruffy beard he had grown out since the start of the Cup was now clean shaven, leaving a sharp jaw for Eric to run his tongue over. He could leave his marks there, he realized, knowing no one would see Jack for several weeks until the season picked up again after the summer. When he traced his fingers across Jack’s throat, he could feel the Adam’s apple bob underneath the skin as Jack swallowed thickly.

“You’re so pretty, laid out for me.” It was Eric’s turn to talk now, and he took his sweet time pronouncing every syllable in the thick, round Georgian accent he knew Jack loved. “Vulnerable. Tied up.”

He felt Jack’s breath against his cheek as he leaned in to whisper against Jack’s ear.

“Naked.”

“Bittle,” Jack moaned, straining his body agains the ropes holding him down. “I need—“

“Yeah, baby?” Baby was a new word Eric had taken up on – somewhere along the way, maybe he had become more northern than he had thought. “What do you need?”

“Naked, too,” he said. The rough whisper went straight to Eric’s already hardening dick. “I need you naked, Bitty, please.”

Eric fell in love with Jack’s desperate look just then. They had barely started – the only touch between them were the ones when Eric had undressed Jack and then tied him up – and yet. _Yet_. Jack was all but begging Eric to hurry up.

“Tell me what I should remove.”

Jack craned his neck to keep his eyes on Bitty as he backed away from the bed. He stood in the middle of the room when Jack said, “Cap,” and so Eric took off the Providence cap he had been wearing all night, exposing his hat hair. He ruffled his hair as Jack said, “Shoes,” and so his shoes came off too.

Socks. Pants. Hockey jersey. T-shirt.

Eric stood naked in the room when Jack whispered out, “Put the jersey back on.”

“Well, isn’t that kinky,” Eric said, not bothering to make it a question. It wasn’t the first time Eric had worn Providence merch to bed – neither would it be the last – but it was the first time he had worn something with Jack’s name on it, explicitly.

_Zimmermann, #1._

Because the jersey was an authentic hand-me-down from Jack, rather than a store bought one – Eric swam in the fabric. Made to hold protective gear as well as his larger boyfriend, Eric knew he looked small in it. He also knew that Jack enjoyed Eric like this.

Jack whimpered when Eric lifted the lower hem slightly, showing Jack the contact of skin against skin. It was Eric’s thighs against Jack’s, Eric’s now completely hard dick digging into the spot between Jack’s own and his balls. Eric dropped the hem back down, tendering them both blind to what was going on down there.

The want to kiss forced Eric away from Jack’s lap, dragging his dick alongside Jack’s lower stomach. His tip rested near Jack’s navel as he scattered shallow bite marks alongside Jack’s pale skin. A trail, from Jack’s mouth to one of his nipples. Underneath him, Jack kept whimpering. As Eric repositioned himself to gain access to the other nipple, his thigh nudged against Jack’s dick, only to find him soaking precum onto Eric’s skin. When Eric blew cool air onto a wet nipple, it wasn’t only Jack’s upper body that jerked slightly at the sensation.

Eric left Jack’s stomach mostly alone as he climbed down again, positioning himself back between Jack’s legs. Jack shifted his legs to give Eric’s mouth a better access to whatever it wanted access to. Like his dick. Or balls. Or even his ass, if Eric felt that he wanted to rim Jack today.

Eric bent forward, hovering his mouth just to the side of Jack’s erection. Breathing, he knew Jack could feel it, slight as it was.

“Are you sure?” Sure to skip a condom completely, even during a blowjob, knowing finally that it was _safe_ to do so. Being able to relax completely without worry. Finally, he’d be able to taste Jack on his tongue, instead of butting a condom between his mouth and his boyfriend’s groin. Still, he needed Jack to be into it as much as he was.

Jack blinked, eyelids heavy. Then, slowly, he nodded. “Please,” he begged, punctuating his plea by thrusting his hips upwards. Before he had the chance to settle into the covers again, Eric had his mouth around Jack’s dick.

It took approximately three seconds before Eric realized he could spend his entire life doing just this: giving his boyfriend a blowjob, feeling the taut muscles in his legs as he restrained himself from thrusting into Eric’s mouth, and hearing his boyfriend moan, “Bitty,” at an ever increasing speed. Eric knows he’s hooked when he can only describe Jack’s taste as _musky_ and _sweet_ and _just like Jack_.

But it couldn’t last. For many reasons, but the main one being that Eric’s jaw was getting tired. The other, that he wanted Jack to come in _another_ hole of him, and Jack was already closing in on his orgasm. He let Jack go. The suction his mouth had created let go in a pop, and Eric thought it sounded disgustingly pornographic until he heard Jack moan at it. Then, it just sounded hot.

It had been quite the stretch of time between the end of the game and now. The entire time, Jack had been elsewhere, and Eric had been stranded in this very room, alone and waiting for his company. So when Eric suddenly sat himself on Jack’s lap and lead his – _non condom clad,_ praise the Lord – dick into him, Jack shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was. He should have _known_ Eric would prepare some things himself, just to hurry the process along.

He took the bottle of lube he had hidden behind a pillow and coated Jack with it, using more than what he thought was needed.

It was hard to make out who moaned the loudest as Eric finally got all of Jack inside him.

The initial penetration had stung a little bit, despite all the fingering Eric had done to himself. Eric didn’t care. As he raised himself, he felt the heat from Jack’s dick against the nerve-filled ring. He felt it even more as he lowered himself down once more, agonizingly slow.

“You feel so good,” Eric breathed, to which he only got a grunt as his reply. “ _You’re_ so good.

Jack looked like he wanted to answer Eric on that, but Eric had raised himself as he talked, so just before Jack were to let his words out, Eric sat down again on Jack’s dick. The only thing Jack could get out then was another grunt. The end of it edged into being a moan.

The fabric of the jersey chafed against Eric’s sensitive tip, but it didn’t provide enough friction nor pressure for him to get any pleasure out of it. He took himself in his own hand as he said, “You were so beautiful on the ice, honey.” His thighs ached at the slow pace he kept, rising himself up and up, and then lowering himself down until he could feel Jack’s tight balls against his ass. “I wanted you to take me right there, right on the ice.”

“Bitty, _please_ ,” Jack said, voice strained.

“That’s right. In front of the whole stadium.”

“Bits, I _can’t_ —“

“Show everyone I’m yours. Show everyone you’re _mine_.” Eric stopped himself from moving, sensing Jack was once again close to orgasm. “Show everyone just how beautiful you are right before you’re about to come.”

Jack tried to buckle his hips. When Eric didn’t let him do so, he rolled them instead, stretching and circling Eric’s hole. It probably bought Eric more pleasure than Jack, for this time it was clear it was Eric that moaned the loudest.

“You’re such a hotshot, honey,” Bitty whispered when Jack was done moving. “Mine, my hotshot, right baby? You knew you’d get this if you played well, didn’t you?”

Jack nodded rapidly.  

Eric did a fast one, then. Somehow, he had changed the angle slightly, so when he sat down again, Jack’s dick put enough pressure against Eric’s prostrate that he couldn’t do anything but come. The excitement, the dirty talk, and now this – it was all too much.

He wasn’t sure if he had screamed, but when he regained reality around him, his voice felt raw. His come had mostly been caught by the jersey, but some of it had flown through the wide gaps in the fabric to land on Jack’s stomach. It was that Jack looked at as Eric spoke, “Come for me,” and Jack thrusted into Eric’s overstimulated ass.

Jack came with, “Bitty, Eric, I’m—“, shooting his semen up inside Eric. Eric didn’t _feel_ it inside of him as much as he felt the warmth it brought, the sticky coating it left on Jack’s softening dick and the way his ass felt fuller than it had done only moments before. He held it all inside of him for as long as possible, until Jack’s dick was soft enough to slip out of him as they breathed harshly in the afterglow.

Jack’s come spilled out of him and onto Jack.

“No,” Jack said as soon as he caught his breath again. “ _You’re_ the hotshot, Bitty.”

Eric kissed Jack for a long time for that, knowing they both regarded the other person as the better of them. When he untied Jack’s arms, he found himself caught up in a hug, and thought to himself, “I’ll clean up as soon as I’ve rested for just a minute.”

They were both out cold a moment later, the after party not important enough to forgo post-sex over.


End file.
